


I am Cold (Drabble)

by inooyamalovr



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inooyamalovr/pseuds/inooyamalovr
Summary: Okinawa trip always be inoo kei favorite things, because takaki can be romantic all the time
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 5





	I am Cold (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic using english, so I am sorry if the grammar was bad or my choice of words did not suit the story.  
> The story inspired by what happened last year while Inoo & Takaki went to Okinawa.

Inoo & Takaki decide to have dinner outside, they usually hunt for a delicious local food in Okinawa, it became their monthly agenda in their day-off.

"Yuya, it's cold here" the younger boy hug his body by himself, it was his fault that he forgot to bring his jacket.

  
The oldest one look at the beauty face in front of him which slowly turning blue because of the cold wind. He grab his hand and put it in his coat.

  
"How about it Kei, isn't warm you a bit?" He gently touch Inoo face, make sure that his lover is feeling warm now. 

  
"un, but the wind is very strong, i feel like it going into my bones" Inoo move his body closer to Yuya side, try to find a little warmth. 

  
Yuya embrace Inoo's small body near to his chest, but they're in the street right now and it's hard to keep walking if Inoo being clingy to his body like this. If they're at the hotel, he'll pulled him into a tight hug. 

Takaki look around, try to find something while Inoo put his arms around his waist. After 100 meter, He found a cozy & warm store and an Idea popped out.

"Follow me Kei" Takaki holds Inoo's hand and drag him to the fancy store. Inoo, while confuse about his boyfriend sudden-action, just following him calmly.

"I knew it, it's warm here. Kei I promise you I'll be back less than 10 minutes. Do you mind waiting me in the coffee counter? You can order any warm drink that you want"

Inoo hasn't had a chance to say anything yet but Takaki already gone out of his sight. "What in his mind actually?" He murmured.

Because He was very cold, He go directly to the cafe and order a cup of latte & capuccino for Yuya. 

"This store is actually pretty cute, I wonder why he brought me here, does he want to go to the toilet?" 

Takaki back after the barista finished his order, Inoo blew the coffee with a cute face and Takaki can't help but smile looking at the scene.

"Kei, wear it" Takaki gave Inoo a paper bag with the shop brand

"What is it Yuya?" 

"Just open it" 

Inoo opened the paper bag and saw a downy dark purple long sweater. The sweater looks cute yet fashionable in the same time. He turn his head towards his boyfriend.

"You bought this for me?"

"Yeah, We still have around 30 mins walk to reach our destination and if you're hugging me all the time I will be starving. Beside, that sweater looks good to you, try it" 

Inoo wears the sweater and as takaki said it suits him very well. Takaki gazed Inoo and froze for a moment, He know Inoo is beautiful but the dark color matched his pale skin. Also He deliberately bought a large size because Inoo looks amazing in loose-sweater. He smirked and suddenly his hunger gone, replace with another **"hunger".**

"Crap this is bad idea" he let out a voice in his mind loudly and Inoo hears it.

"Eh, why? do I look ugly?" Inoo try to find a mirror to check his looks before Yuya pulling his arm.

"No, I mean you look amazing. And now I don't want to continue our plan to the restaurant, can We go back to the Hotel and I have my dinner there?" Takaki completely fascinated by Inoo's appearance.

The younger one, knowing that the older already lost his mind and can not think clearly, was smiling and give him a cup of latte.

"Baka, what's the meaning of you bought me this sweater if we don't go to the restaurant? I am very hungry. Let's go to the ramen restaurant quickly and you can have your dessert in the hotel, how about this?" Inoo tried to negotiate his boyfriend who still looking at him with the wild eyes.

Takaki nodded, He reach Inoo's hand, holds it tightly then brought him out of the store.

"Why you choose dark purple?" 

"It's my member color, I want you to feel like I am hugging you while wearing that sweater" 

Not realizing Inoo was blushing because of his statement, He keep walking, couldn't wait to get his sweet dessert in the purple sweater tonight.

The end


End file.
